An angels sacrifice
by Forgotten dragon
Summary: As god's two most loved angels sleep, god sends there brothers to find them will they make it? On Hold until my other one is finished sorry
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fan fiction so if it's not great please no flamers I did my best but if yall think I should continue tell me I'd love some reviews._

_**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WITHIN TEMPTATION IF I DID THE GAME WOULD GO MY WAY.**_

_Of Love and War_

_It all started eons ago, when heaven and hell first started war with each other god had called upon his most trusted angels Demyx and Zexion, "Zexion I need you to infiltrate Lucifer's lair and demyx I need you to flood their camp do you understand" they glanced at one another and nodded "Yes sir!" with that they flew on now ya see Demyx and Zexion were secretly together and always tuck by each others side, "wait zexi why can't we just hide and let them think we're dead and us be together?", Zexion stopped and turned to embrace his angel "If only it was that simple demyx, if we run and leave god will think were traitors and kill us and I don't want that for us never I want to keep you now we got to go, come on."_

_As they flew down to the waste land that was once earth they saw all the demons that Lucifer had set loose "Demyx stay behind me" but when he turned demyx wasn't there "What- demyx!", "heh heh are you looking for him angel of illusions?" as Zexion quickly turned he was grabbed by two cloaked figures and he saw Lucifer (Xemnas) holding a knocked out demyx who was about to be stabbed "Lucifer let him go now!, or ill kill you!" but he just held the blade tighter and was about to stab demyx when "Wait! Ill do any thing you want just don't kill him" Lucifer thought it over and turned to the cloaked figures "let him go I have and idea for him", as soon as he was released he turned and punched one of them and flew to be in front of Lucifer and took demy's body back "I'm going to keep you so when I die I can take over your body and kill god so say goodbye to this insolent water angel and come with me, now what is your name?" Zexion looked from demyx to Lucifer "My name is Zexion and fine Ill is back."_

_As Zexion flew to an isolated cloud he felt demyx start to stir "Z-zexy where are we, what happened to Lucifer?" but Zexion stayed silent until he landed on the cloud "Demy listen to me were on the remote clouds god gave us I already sent a message to god saying your hurt and they're coming to get you now" as he took his lexicon necklace off "keep this with you forever and remember I love you" as he was about out to leave "Zexion what on earth is going on and I'm not hurt and I always love you too" but Zexion stayed silent and with quick move with his lexicon cut one of demy's wings and put him in a eternal slumber and whispered "now you won't wake till I do my little angel" and flew back to Lucifer._

_Sparkling angel I believe _

_You were my savior in my time of need_

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear_

_I see the angels_

_I'll lead them to your door._

_There's no escape now._

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember._

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start,_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me_

_Fallen angel, tell me why?_

_What is the reason the thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start,_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

_This world may have failed you,_

_It doesn't give the reason why_

_You could have chosen a different path in life_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start,_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_


	2. Earth meeting myde

_It had been 16 years since gods top angels were succumbed to slumber one of darkness one of light until a time came when god came up with an idea "Roxas, sora, cloud I have mission for you it concerns your elder brother!" as they appeared they bowed "yes sir what is it?", as god looked up sadly he said "I want cloud to travel to the new earth and find his incarnation maybe we can get him back you know his soul passed on as did Zexion's, sora and Roxas I want you to travel to the underworld and find the book that was used to trick Zexion be warned it maybe guarded by Xemnas's sons axel and riku there powerful demons just as powerful as you.", they bowed and teleported to their destinations._

_(On earth)_

_It had been a week that cloud got settle for his disguise as a junior at the local high school and as he was on his way into the administration office when he noticed a girl in the yard hiding under the shade of the tree, he looked around and noticed they were the only two there besides another kid leaning on the wall by the gate as he made his way over to her he noticed she looked a lot a lot like demyx "hi I'm cloud I'm new here what's your name?" he said brightly, "um hi yea I can see that I'm myde, why are you going to pick on me to?" cloud paused "heck no I want to be your friend ya see I'm totally clueless around this school can you show me around?", "um yea sure but wouldn't you rather be friends with ienzo he's much cooler than me and…" as cloud set his messenger bag down he noticed a slight blush on myde's cheeks "so you like this ienzo, who is he by the way?" startled myde looked over at the kid leaning by the gate "that's ienzo he's the Goth punk here while I'm the poor girl that's gets bullied" but before cloud could respond he noticed all the other kids and the bell had rang. As cloud and myde walked into their homeroom they both saw ienzo at the back off the class "c'mon lets go talk to him, we might get to know him better" cloud said as he pushed her ahead of him "b-but he doesn't even know I exist cloud stop" she shrieked, as they approached cloud noticed ienzo look up at them "uh can I help yall?" then cloud and myde looked up at him "u-uh y-yea can we sit here?" myde asked quietly as ienzo nodded cloud dragged myde into the chair right beside ienzo, as class flew by all three were asleep. _

_(dream mode) cloud was having a conversation with god: Sir I have found demy's incarnation it's a poor lonely bullied girl im sticking by her to make sure she doesn't get hurt also I found Zexion's incarnation his name is ienzo and he seems to like myde maybe if I can get them together when Zexion wakes up he'll be good again" as god listened he nodded "give it a try besides even though you and demyx are twins as sora and Roxas are without him yall can never reach your full potential." _

_Myde and Ienzo were both dreaming about what happened 16yrs ago. (__**If you read the first chapter you know what I mean**__)_

_When the bell rings they all wake up, myde and ienzo look at each other awkwardly until cloud buts in "uh come on guys lunch isn't_

_going to wait forever, as they walked into the lunch room ienzo walked over to his friends and cloud brought myde to there own table "so myde who are they?" he asked as he noticed demons in there human form, "oh those jerks, the pink hair is marluxia, the creepy blonde is vexen, the tall scary one is lexeaus, and the blue haired one is siax, they all hate me no clue why though" all of a sudden 4 kids walked over to the table and sat down, cloud noticed they were guardian angels, "hey little girl who's our bud?", myde looked up to see a guy with a scar and eye patch "oh hey xigbar this is cloud my new friend he's helping me get close to ienzo, oh my bad cloud these are my closest friends, the one with the eye patch is xigbar, the one with the dreadlocks is xaldin, the girl is larxene and the weird British one is luxord, oh I'm going to get lunch be right back." as soon as she left xaldin looked over to cloud "now please explain to me why god sent you here we've been protecting myde since she was born?", cloud looked at all 4 of them and replied "since you weren't there I might as well inform you I know yall were friends with demyx and Zexion, well ienzo is Zexion's incarnation and myde is demy's incarnation I was sent to help them remember the past and hope zexion turns good again." before they even registered what was just said they heard a loud pop and turned to see myde being corned by lexeaus and marluxia._


	3. myde and Ienzo

_Chap 3_

_\_

_Last time: before they even registered what was just said they heard a loud pop and turned to see myde being corned by lexeaus and marluxia._

_In the corner myde was trying to get past marluxia and lexeaus, "uh guys can I go back to my table I need to eat", they both looked at each other and just burst out laughing until marluxia stepped a couple steps forward "myde myde we can't let you go back not until we start the daily routine my friend" but before lexeaus could step forward to punch myde, xaldin and xigbar had his arms behind him "tch tch now boys didn't we tell you and your other so called friends to leave myde alone, myde run over to cloud while we take care of these children", myde looked up nodded and ran over to cloud._

_In the front corner of the lunch room ienzo and the rest of his friends were watching xaldin and xigbar drag marluxia and lexeaus out of the lunch room vexen sighed "told them not to mess with myde today didn't I?", siax looked up from stabbing his somewhat dead steak and growls "can't you see I'm about to eat vexen", "Zexion" someone sighed, "huh what did you say vexen?" Ienzo replied looking away from myde and her friends, "I said are you all right ienzo? You've been looking at myde the past 3 minutes" "yea fine just thinking". _

_(5th__ period gym)_

_The girls were playing volleyball and the boys were playing soccer, cloud was watching myde out of the corner of his eyes while he decided to talk to ienzo, "so ienzo what is the social life here I mean I saw myde's friends and there cool, I somewhat saw your friends anything else I should know", after ienzo passed the ball he whipped his head to cloud "well…..there's not much to say my friends are jerks to myde and her friends and they never say why they do, why?", cloud nodded and thought `it's going to take a lot more than this` he was about to reply when he was knocked off balance by a stray volleyball, "omg I'm so sorry cloud I wasn't paying attention I'm so sorry" myde squeaked as she came running over to cloud and ienzo, "it's ok girl it was an accident no one really got hurt."_

_(Later after school/it's raining)_

_Cloud decided to walk with ienzo to the parking lot when cloud acted like he forgot something in the music room "aww crap I forgot my jacket come on ienzo help me find it" (he knows myde stays after school in music room) "ugh fine but only cause I'm bored", as they were walking the heard a sweet voice singing;_

_I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anybody trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand? _

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I….I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know?_

'_Cause nothings going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anybody trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand? _

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I….I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just outta my mind_

_Yeah….yeah.._

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand? _

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I….!_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I!_

_I'm with you _

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I!_

_I'm with you _

_I'm with you_

"_who is that singing?, there voice is beautiful" ienzo asked confused, cloud lightly chuckled and whispered to ienzo "the only person in there is myde and I agree", as they slowly crept to the door the saw myde folding a piece of paper and packing up when they walked through the door "oh hey guys when did you get here?" she squeaked, ienzo chuckled "we were in the hall when we heard someone singing, was that you?" "u-um yea that was"; Cloud came up with an idea seeing how they were getting along and silently walked outta the class room and disappeared._


	4. The battles starts

I don't own kingdom hearts or any music you see here

* * *

_(the next day)_

_It was early morning when cloud showed up at ienzo's house; "you dude c'mon lets go we got to get myde hurry your but up" cloud yelled from the sidewalk as ienzo slowly walked from the porch to cloud "why are we getting myde I don't even know where she lives" he sighed. After successfully getting ienzo to take the bus to the town cloud dragged him to a shabby looking house "this is where myde lives? Wow" as they walked up the porch they saw it looked worse on the inseide; after knocking a couple times myde finally answered "omg guys what are you doing here" shrieked a suprised myde, Cloud looked at ienzo and ienzo looked at cloud, "We weere gonna pick you up for the fair? what's going on?", cloud said trying to look past her. A crash was heard from the back, jumping myde started pushing them both out the doorway, "If were gonna go we have to go now" she said before pulling the door closed._

* * *

i couldnt tell you why she felt that way she felt it every day i couldnt help her i just watched her make the same mistake again what wrong whats wrong now too many too many problems don't know where she belongs where she belongs she wants to go home but nobodys home its where she lies broken inside with no place to go no place to go to dry her eyes broken inside open your eyes and look outside fnd the reasons why you've been rejected and now you can't find what you've left behind be strong be strong now too many too many problems don't know where she belongs where she belongs she wants to go home but nobodys home its where she lies broken inside with no place to go no place to go to dry her eyes broken inside her feelings she hides her dreams she can't find shes losing her mind shes falling behind she can't find her place she's losing her faith shes falling from grace she's all over the place she wants to go home but nobodys home its where she lies broken inside with no place to go no place to go to dry her eyes broken inside she lost inside lost inside

* * *

Sora and Roxas were hiding behind pillars waiting for the gate to open, "Roxas how much longer?", Roxas looked over and at Sora and sighed "Not much longer Sor, wait look", the gates were slowly starting to open and out came dozens of demons carrying a casket. "Sora you don't think...", Sora looked to his twin, "We gotta tell cloud yes we need the book but they probalby have it", Roxas thought a minute, "Shit! if their trying to awaken zexion they need demyx to do it then, we gotta go back to heaven." Both nodded to each other and turned to see two demons behind them, ^Crap^ they both thought.

* * *

(After the Fair)

Cloud was walking behind Inezo and Myde, they were whispering each other when they stopped. Cloud looked past them to see a man with long brown hair pointing a sword at them, "Guys when i say run, run you hear me?", Myde nodded, "what does he want?" asked inezo grabbing mydes hand, "He wants to kill ya'll but i won't let him" cloud whispered. The man lunged at them, "RUN!" cloud yelled jumping over them and pulling his sword out, "AHHHH!" myde screamed as inezo pushed them to the ground, moving they saw the man with brown hair with black wings and cloud with angel wings sword fighting. "I said run you fools" Cloud yelled when he could, Inezo nodded and pulled myde with him, "Lets go myde."

cloud turned his attention back to the man with the scar, "Why are you here squall?", the man growled and pushed cloud back, "It's leon now"; cloud threw his sword at leon looking for a chance to call sora and roxas, leon caught and threw at the tree cloud was at, "You wanna now why i'm here cloudie?", Cloud growled "Don't call me that only he could", Leon smirked, "were bring Zexion back finally" Cloud stopped "But you cant do that without Demyz." Cloud heard these last words w=before darkness, "Exactly!"

* * *

**_The clouds turned black the day demons barged into heavens stong hold to retrieve a sleeping angel, demons carried a white casket to the alter while a glass one was being stolen. Two teens run for their life fearing their friend dead, not knowing they would lose each other again. Can cloud, Roxas and Sora escape the demons clutches, what will become of Inezo and Myde? What will hapeen if Zexion and Demyz do wake up? _**


End file.
